


UN Village

by bloodcandies



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 17:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19772548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodcandies/pseuds/bloodcandies
Summary: ▽𝐄𝐯𝐞𝐧 𝐢𝐟 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐬𝐚𝐲 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐚𝐥𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐝𝐲 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰𝐈’𝐥𝐥 𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐝 𝐲𝐨𝐮, 𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐧 𝐨𝐧 𝐦𝐞𝐎𝐧𝐥𝐲 𝐈 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐫𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐬𝐩𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐓𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐬𝐩𝐞𝐜𝐢𝐚𝐥 𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐞 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐲𝐨𝐮▽





	UN Village

“It’s just you and me,” Baekhyun whispers lightly into Chanyeol’s ear.

“Don’t wake me up I’m tired,” Chanyeol yawns. “Mhmm you’ve been sleeping for forever though,” Baekhyun retorts.

“So what, I’m still tired,” Chanyeol answers back. “Then tell me you love me and I’ll leave you be,” Baekhyun chuckles. “I love you Baekhyun,” Chanyeol giggles. “Promise?” Baekhyun asks with little uncertainty. “Yes I promise.” Baekhyun smiles.

Chanyeol wakes up to the sun shining brightly on his face. He sits up and looks for Baekhyun, finding the area on his side empty.

“Rise and shine Yeolie, how was your sleep?” Baekhyun asks as he sets down a plate with an omelet, and a glass of orange juice next to Chanyeol.

“It was good, why didn’t you wake me up?” Chanyeol groans. “I know you’ve been working hard, and that university has you stressed, I wanted you to get some proper rest,” Baekhyun answers.

“Thanks but you don’t need to look after me so much,” Chanyeol replies. “Of course I do, you’re my baby, I need to take care of you.”

Baekhyun softly brushes Chanyeol’s red hair with his slender fingers. “Okay daddy, whatever you say,” Chanyeol blushes as he says this.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it!!  
> UN Village is so good if you haven’t watched the mv please go and do so☆ I’m not sure what I’m going to do with this story since it’s just the beginning. It might be short stories, or I might make a whole plot with angst, I don’t know yet☆


End file.
